


有喜欢的人（番外2）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	有喜欢的人（番外2）

番外2

 

……

“感觉優ちゃん，和以前不太一样了呢。”

那天，我苦笑着对他说。

他也笑了，不过他的笑容好像带着一丝讽刺的意味，让我感到有些畏惧。

“你后悔喜欢我了对吧？”

还没等我回答，他就已经带着以前的他绝对不可能有的决绝的表情，离开了我的视线。

隔天，我就听到了他被检察院的人带去调查的消息。

很久以前因为风险太大被前副社长搁置的案子，已经没有多少人记得了，当他说他要重新着手这个案子的时候，我的心里只有忐忑不安。

但是他总是一副，我有十全十美的办法可以做好这个项目，你不用担心我的样子，我也就选择了相信他的能力。

然后随着项目的开展，我慢慢地发现了他的不对劲。

自从他成为高田地产的董事以后，整个人变得严肃了许多，走路也带着一股傲气，变得很少笑了，和曾经在五课的伙伴们也不一起谈天说地了，他们对他的态度也变得毕恭毕敬起来。

也很少像以前那样，动不动就把不知所以然的我拖到会议室上演亲热戏码。

其实这倒不是重点，只是我从太多的事情上感觉到，他不再是以前的高田优了。

现在的他，眼神少了几分温柔，多了几分作为董事的果敢和狠劲，也经常看到他眉头紧锁，疲惫地揉着自己的太阳穴，缓解工作带给他的压力。

他现在把工作看的比什么都重要，和以往的他对待工作的态度形成了强烈的反差，然而我深知这个项目为他带来的压力，但是只是一个小员工的我却不能帮到他什么。

有一天我选择了最笨的办法，想搞清楚他究竟有什么办法，可以有信心把这么危险的工程做好。

但是看到他和大田原议员会面，我好像隐约明白了什么。

我跑到他的办公室里去质问他，告诉他不能做错误的事情，可是他好像就当没听见一样，眼睛死死地盯着桌子上的文件，一刻也不松懈。

当我想要再多说几句的时候，他终于还是按捺不住了，手中的文件烦躁地一扔，把声调抬高。

“我说，歩くん你懂什么？”

“我什么都不懂，但是我知道你这样做是不对的！”

“只要能让高田地产名声鹊起，晋升日本的三大地产之一，我做什么都是对的。”

我没法反驳他，因为他的眼神里充满了对这个公司的期望，但这样的眼神又十分危险，我知道以自己的地位和资历，没有办法决定他的决定。

但是，只因为我发现了他的变化，所以，我说出了那句话。

可是我从来都没有后悔过喜欢他，直到现在我也依然很喜欢他。

身为一个小职员，我不明白这件事的细节，但是自从他被拘留以后，我没有一天不在担心，担心他会受到怎样的惩罚，担心他以后的工作会受到怎样的影响，担心他会不会很久很久都回不来了，想想就觉得很痛苦。

虽然知道这样做不合适，但是我还是打电话给了前副社长，这是我唯一，能够了解到一点他现状的办法。

我曾经想去监狱里探望他，但是他一直都不肯见我，并且托狱警给我捎话让我不要再来了。

我真的很慌，我不敢想这是他决定要和我分手的前兆。

我在想，会不会是因为我不够理解他，让他寒心了，还是因为，上次他问我的那个问题，我没有第一时间回答他，他问我的那个问题，实在是让我始料未及。

我现在很想去找他，和他说很多遍的我喜欢你，可是他一直对我闭门不见。

也怪我，是我让他变得不安。

当我再一次去监狱的时候，狱警给我带了他的一句话。

他说想要先好好整理一下自己。

过了一段时间，高田家就用巨额帮他办了假释，前副社长告诉了我他出狱的时间。

这段时间虽然不长，但是在我看来，见不到他的每一天，担心着他的每一天，实在是度日如年。

还在家里做着出门的准备时，就听到门铃响了。

是他，穿着单薄的白衬衫，刘海长得遮住了眼睛，脸颊瘦削了很多，嘴唇也有些泛白，浑身上下都没有力气，一副勉强站着的样子，在里面一定没有好好吃过一顿饭。

我见过他气馁，见过他失落，但是第二天，他一定还会把自己整理得清清爽爽来上班，顶多因为骑自行车的缘故头发有点乱糟糟的。

但是现在。

“優ちゃん？…你…”

“ただいま。”

他用满身的疲惫，硬是挤出了一个笑容，但我却没有看到他刘海底下已经变得湿润的眼眶。

“你不是中午才……”

他突然走进门扑到我的怀里，脚没有力气抬起来还被玄关的台阶绊了一下，我扔下手上的东西就紧紧搂住了差点摔倒正扑在我怀里的他。

他的身体冰凉，还微微有些发抖。

我捏着他的上臂，他真的瘦了好多。

前一秒还在笑着的他，在我的怀里嚎啕大哭起来。

泪水打湿了我的肩头。

“歩くん，我是不是真的做错了？”

我什么也没有说，只是将他搂得更紧了。

……

“我不知道该怎么面对我的家人，不知道该上哪里去，当时脑海里只想着你。”

“我犹豫了很久要不要来找你，因为你说我变了，我就在想，你肯定不会再喜欢我了吧。”

“但是即便如此，我还是停不下我的脚步呢。”

“真的可恶，我从来都没有这么依赖过一个人。”

他缩成一团在被炉里，手里捧着我刚给他泡好的热热的奶茶。

我用手轻轻拨开他的刘海，这才看见他明显的黑眼圈，还有红红的眼眶。

“为什么这样，还是会很冷啊。”

我从被炉里挪到他身边，单手把他揽到怀里，另一只手包住他扣在一起的冰冷的双手，他的呼吸静静地打在我的颈间，发梢蹭得我有些发痒。

“这样呢？有没有好一点？”

“好暖和。”

“我……不会不喜欢優ちゃん的，永远不会。”

“就算我做了这样错误的事？”

他不自信的声音闷闷地回荡在我的颈间。

“優ちゃん不会再这样了，我相信你，相信你会找回原来的自己。”

“原来的我是什么样的呢……”

这个时候，我们一起相处过的画面开始像幻灯片一样一幕幕重现在我的脑海里，第一次见到他的时候，第一次和他说话的时候，第一次和他告白的时候，每一帧就算相隔时间有些久，却依然历历在目。

“与其说是原来的你，不如说是真实的你吧，真实的你很开朗，每天都过得很放松，工作上就算会遇到一些小瓶颈，你也不会因此束缚自己，一直在寻找着积极的解决办法，从来不会让自己背负太大的压力。”

“虽然優ちゃん现在是董事了，我也不希望你让自己压力那么大，工作固然重要，但是工作之余你还是要做那个和大家都可以相处融洽的你，而不是一个人默默享受孤独。”

怀里的人抽出双手，紧紧地环抱住了我。

“我在监狱里面的时候，一点点开始回想起，还没有当上董事的自己，那个时候生活的那样无忧无虑，可现在是自己的所作所为，亲手把自己送进了这里，从一开始家人对我抱了很大希望，到现在带着他们进了失望和痛苦的深渊，我甚至在想，就这样了结自己又未尝不可。”

“但是我死了又有什么用呢，我死了也不能帮高田地产做什么，而且死了就再也见不到你了。” 

我听着他诉说自己的痛苦，就好像是针扎在自己的心上，我示意他不要继续说奇怪的话了，他看着我笑了笑，然后突然凑上来，隔着我的食指亲吻了我的嘴唇，我能感觉到他轻啄着我的指尖和嘴唇，虽然和以往的吻不太一样，但是我却感受到了不一样的温暖。

“我们好久没有接吻了呢。”

“是，是啊。”

忽然，他的表情变得若有所思起来，眼神也不再是看向我，而是发起呆来。

“在想什么？”

“哥哥和梓さん，后天就要结婚了呢。”

我的心情，顿时变得有些苦涩。

毕竟是曾经喜欢过的人，看到她就要和自己的哥哥结婚了，就算说一点也不在意，也是骗人的吧。

接着脑袋就被他拍了一下。

“你啊，还真是什么都写在脸上呢。”

“我是一不小心开始想，我们结婚的画面了，一定很有意思吧。”

“……歩くん、结婚しよう。”

大脑瞬间当机了。

我不知道他在说这话的时候，带着怎样的心情，也许在几秒钟之后他又补上一句なーんてね也说不定。

但是我在窃喜是真的。

“想想那场景一定很美好吧，在教堂里，我牵着身穿婚纱的你……”

“いやいやいや…”

我推开一脸坏笑的他，“我有异议，为什么是我穿婚纱啊，要穿也是優ちゃん穿才对。”

“才不是呢，歩くん你这么好欺负一定是你穿，而且你连个像样的西装都没有。”

“哈？”

我把他按在地上抓他痒痒，他一边笑一边说着歩くんやめて、ごめんなさい，整个身子往被炉里钻，我掀开被子，一把拽住他的胳膊，又把他搂在怀里。

他在我怀里笑的气喘吁吁的，脸颊也终于变得热乎乎的。

好久没有看他，笑得这么开心了。

“優ちゃん，明天去剪头发吧。”

“うん。”

“優ちゃん。”

“うん。”

“好き。”

“......俺も。”

不会再让你离开我这么久了。

優ちゃん，おかえり。

……


End file.
